From Bunny to Dwan
by Charles Roberts
Summary: LFA Try to spot Vampire Barney from turnd the toons into vampires before it is too late


1 From Bunny To Dawn a similar to From Dusk to Dawn  
  
Lighting Force Agency/ Tinny Toons/ Animaniacs Crossover  
  
It was set in the year October 28-31, 2003  
  
Good Guys  
  
Alexander "Lighting" Armington Age 23 / Aaron Roberts  
  
Buster Bunny 29 John Kassir  
  
Abel DuSable 32 His Creator  
  
Binky Bunny 22 Tress MacNeille  
  
Vinnie the Deer 25 Wesley Snipes  
  
Urian Dang X 24 His Creator  
  
Speedy 29  
  
Polly 27  
  
Guido 26  
  
Good Bird 25  
  
Bad Guys/ Vampires  
  
The Leader of the Vampires Barney age 68  
  
Second in commands of the Vampires BJ 54  
  
Third in Command of the Vampires Baby Bop 51  
  
Babs Bunny 28 Tress MacNeille  
  
Plucky Duck 26 Joe Alasky  
  
Shirly McLoon 25 Gail Mathius  
  
Fifi LaFume 25  
  
Hampton J Pig 26  
  
Bimbette 23 Kath Soucie  
  
Sphinxy 24 Kath Soucie  
  
Calamity Coyote 25 Lance Henrikson  
  
Furrball Cat 24 Will Smith  
  
Dizzy Devil 26 Maurice LeMarche  
  
DOT Warner 71 Tress MacNeille  
  
YAKKO Warner 71 Rob Paulsen  
  
WAKKO Warner 71 Jess Harnell  
  
Sherri Stoner - 70 Slappy Squirrel  
  
Minerva Mink 57  
  
Pinky 68  
  
Skippy Squirrel 32  
  
Rita 41, Runt 40  
  
Special Gust  
  
Willy Wolf 24  
  
Scene 1 The Begging of the Vampires  
  
Date: October, 28, 2003  
  
Location: Acme Acers, California  
  
Time: 7:30 Night time (Pacific Time)  
  
When the Acme Acres Post Hollowing was over Fifi was taking the short cut to her house when a vampire name Barney come and Act ked her.  
  
Vampire Barney: Ah my first snack HA HA HA!  
  
Fifi: AAAAAAAAAAARG!  
  
Vampire Barney bite Fifi in her neck she was trying to get away from him but it was too late now Fifi was a Vampire.  
  
Vampire Fifi: What want me to do Master Barney?  
  
Vampire Barney: I want you to lure the toons into your home, Acme Loonavirsity and bite them then I will come at October 31 the Hollowing night and then with my vampire army I will rule the world Ha Ha Ha!  
  
Vampire Fifi: yes master.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Location: West Coast Lighting Force Agency, Roosevelt St., 12th St., Phoenix, Arizona  
  
Date: October 28, 2003 2 ½ days to dastard  
  
Time: 8:00 P.M. (Pacific Time)  
  
The LFA has 8 members one we have the Commander/Coronal of All Lighting Force Agency Alexander "Lighting" Armington who has come from Central LFA in Chicago, Illinois, The other commander/Coronal of the West Coast Lighting Force Agency Buster Bunny who has come from Acme Acres Loonavirsity, Grenal UDX who has come from Portland State University, Star Gent Abel DuSable who has come from Seattle, Washington who was an ex-ATF Agent, Deputy Polly Ester, Speedy, Guido, Good Bird who has come from Little Tokyo, California has guard Princess V from the Big Chees, 3rd in command Vinnie the Deer from Houston, Texas as a Farmer and a retired Houston Police Detective, ATF Agent, FBI Agent, and Blunder Binky Bunny, former Vampire Slayer. When Alexander just came and explain the mission they about to face.  
  
Alexander: We receive and E-Mail from an LAF Spy and give us the pictures of the Vampire and we believe that the Vampire has a name and called his self Vampire Barney who was last seen at 7:30 P.M. in Acme Acres, California and his first target was already bitten and hear and her name is Fifi LaFume and she will be already recurring students and Teachers to her home and the Campus, we got to spot Vamp Barney until 31 of October that is the Hollowing night, so if you all in or out?  
  
Buster: I got to save Babs so I am in.  
  
UDX: I am also in I need to save my friends  
  
Abel DuSable: me three  
  
Pizza Cats and Good Bird: We also going.  
  
Vinnie the Deer: I am going to.  
  
Binky: I am also going because I am a Former Vampire Slayer.  
  
Alexander: We need go to the Airport, get a Car in Acme Acres, and Spot Vampire Barney and save Acme Acers before the 31st of October so suite up.  
  
So they put on the LAF Clothing, Pack Weapons, such as Guns, Swords, Stars, Holley Water, Stakes, Bows and Arrows, Bazookas, and Bowls, Gear, Like Gapping Guns, Ninja Caws, Smoke bombs, and Grandees, Foods, Clothing, Cars, Vans, Maps and Sunglasses, and they head it to the Phoenix Skyhabor International Airport to Acme Acers International Airport.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Location: Acme Acers International Airport, Acme Acers, California  
  
Time: 10:00 P.M. (Pacific Time)  
  
Date: October 28, 2003  
  
Alexander: We need a place to stay.  
  
Buster: How about my rabbit hole?  
  
All of the LAF: Not a bad Ideal.  
  
Place: Buster Rabbit hole  
  
Alexander; Can you make it bigger?  
  
Buster: Sure.  
  
So Buster Expand his rabbit hole and now it was bigger.  
  
All of the LAF: Wow!  
  
Alexander: Get a good night sleep and we will star on 29 of October.  
  
Location: Buster Rabbit hole, Acme Acers, California  
  
Time: 7:20 a.m.  
  
Date: October 29, 2001  
  
Alexander was talking to Bugs about this indents that occurs night ago.  
  
Alexander: Hay Bugs about time you called me.  
  
Bugs: Did you hear it there is a Vampire running around Acme Acers.  
  
Alexander: Yea I heard it, and we will be going undercover to attend school hear.  
  
Bugs: Ok, but how you will find the vampire?  
  
Alexander: We got a lead Fifi she is a vampire.  
  
Bugs: Then oh on she is Dat one from last night and got act-ked by Vampire, but who is it?  
  
Alexander: We know that vampire is Barney.  
  
Bugs: Barney? That impost bal we saw him died after you cut his joule of heart.  
  
Alexander: Unless he must got an deal from the vampire master who grants him immortally. So don't tell this to any one in the school and the city until Hollowing night.  
  
Bugs: Well okay I won't tell them.  
  
Out side of the school grounds  
  
V. Fifi: Hay Willy do you want to come to my house and study, because I got something to show you.  
  
Willy(Nervours) Un Ok.  
  
V.Fifi home.  
  
When Willy got in Fifi lock the doors and windows.  
  
Willy: Fifi what are you doing?  
  
Vampire Fifi: I am a vampire and you are my fist bite.  
  
Willy was screaming but it was too late now Willy is a vampire.  
  
Vampire Fifi: Now my love I want you to get Shirly McLoon, take her to my house then bite her, and we will do the same thing and once we have the school Master Barney will come at Hollowing Midnight and then we will turn everybody into vampires.  
  
Vampire Willy: Yes my love.  
  
Location: Acme Acers, California  
  
Date: October 30, 2001  
  
Time: 8:00  
  
Location outside of school grounds  
  
When Babs was talking to Shirly Willy was coming to great them with sunglass on.  
  
Willy: Hay Girls  
  
Babs and Shirly: Hay Willy what wrong with you?  
  
Willy: Un my eyes will hurt form the sun, and Shirly Fifi want to talk to you.  
  
Shirly: Ok, by Babs  
  
Babs: By Shirly.  
  
When Willy and Shirly walk to Fifi house Babs was fowling them.  
  
Babs: I want to know what they up to.  
  
When Shirly got in side of Fifi house Willy locked the door.  
  
Shirly: Willy why you lock the door? I sence bad vibes around hear.  
  
Vampire Fifi: There is some bad Vibes but you want to be around to tell someone Willy bite her.  
  
Vampire Willy: Yes mistress.  
  
Shirly was about to scream Vampire Willy bite her now she become a Vampire.  
  
Vampire Fifi: So Shirly how you felt?  
  
Vampire Shirly: It felt great being a Vampire, now I sense some one hear Babs Bunny is right behind the door.  
  
Vampire Fifi: Willy get her.  
  
Vampire Willy: Yes Mistress.  
  
When Babs is about to run Vampire Willy was quick to catch her and bring her to Vampire Fifi house.  
  
Vampire Fifi: Now Babs you want to tell anyone else, Shirly bite her.  
  
Vampire Shirly: Yes Mistress.  
  
When Babs Was about to screen but it was too late now Babs become a Vampire.  
  
Vampire Fifi: Now Babs how do you field?  
  
Vampire Babs: Vampires are great.  
  
Vampire Fifi: That good, now we will bite evebody in the town at night, October 30, and 31 Hollowing night and with Master Barney at our side we will rule the world Ha Ha Ha!  
  
October 30, 2001  
  
Time 9:25  
  
Location: Acme Acers Lonversity  
  
When Buster was coming home he saw Babs on the way.  
  
Buster: Hay Babs how are you doing and what with the look I thought you never were sunglasses?  
  
V. Babs: UN the bright sun hurt my eyes.  
  
Buster: Oh.  
  
V. Babs: Oh yea Fifi, Shirly, and Willy want to hear you Phoenix work.  
  
Buster: Sure.  
  
When Vampire Babs lead Buster to Fifi House he finds Babs lock the doors.  
  
Buster: On no this is a Trap and I Fell for it.  
  
Vampire Fifi: Ha ha ha! We expect you to be hear LAF member Babs bite him.  
  
Vampire Babs: Yes master.  
  
Buster was screaming but it was to late now Buster is a Vampire.  
  
Vampire Fifi: Now Buster tell us what LFA is doing hear?  
  
Vampire Buster: The commander of LFA Alexander Armington is hear to spot Vampire Barney from taking over the world and the members are working undercover at the school.  
  
Vampire Fifi: Tell us these names?  
  
Vampire Buster: There name are Speedy, Polly, Gudio, Good Bird, Urian Dang X, Abe DuSable, Vinnie the Dear, and Binky Bunny.  
  
Vampire Babs: That same I.Q. of a dirt cloud Binky Bunny ha! This will be easy levee that Bunny to me I will take her out with one bite.  
  
Vampire Fifi: We must need more army at our biding until we get more army you can have Binky I will have Alexander, now Bite every toons on the campus at night, the teachers and the LFA agents and then we will have the final battle with Alexander Ha Ha!  
  
Vampires: Yes mistress.  
  
Every Vampire was biting the toons at the campus and tiring into vampires including Anamaniacs.  
  
Dot: Stay back nooooo!  
  
Now it was too late everyone was a vampire now only one left is Bugs Bunny who was lock in his Offices take came to his Offices and break the door down.  
  
Bugs: Oh no get back evil Vampires get back nooo!  
  
Vampire Fifi: Lola bit your Boyfriend.  
  
Vampire Lola: Yes mistress.  
  
Bugs was screaming but it was too late now Bugs was a vampire.  
  
Vampire Bugs: How I can serve you Mistress?  
  
Vampire Fifi: Now you will set a trap for Alexander, Abe DuSable, Vinnie the dear, Binky Bunny and make commendations for our master Barney.  
  
Vampire Bugs: Yes mistress.  
  
Oh no The Vampires toons are going lure Alexander and his three agents to a trap.  
  
Location Acme Acers Looniversity, California  
  
Tine 8:00 p.m.  
  
Date: October 31, 2001 Hollowing party of descution.  
  
We saw Alexander, Vinnie, Abe DuSable, and Binky was watching the vampire toons on the Acme Loo Campus stealth mode.  
  
Alexander: How did the vampire know were we are? And were is Pizza Cats, Urian Dang X, Buster Bunny, and Good Bird.  
  
Abe: I saw Buster with Babs and went to Fifi house.  
  
Alexander: That means Babs was a Vampire, Willy, Fifi, and Shirly that means Babs bite Buster and tell them were ours hideout is.  
  
Binky: I saw Shirly lead vampire toons to bite the Pizza Cats and Good Bird.  
  
Vinnie: I saw Urian Dang X fighting about 50 Vampire toons but Vampire Buster just bite him.  
  
Alexander: Now they all vampire, well we better go to the Acme Loo and spot Vampire Barney.  
  
When they got in the school they saw the vampire Loony Toons, Vampire Tiny toons, Vampire Anamaniacs, Vampire Pizza Cats, Vampire Urian Dang X, Vampire BJ, Vampire Babe Bop, and the leader of vampire, Vampire Barney great them,  
  
Vampire Barney: So Alexander you and your friends have come wetness there doom HA HA HA!  
  
Alexander: Well we get just started to warmed up Vampire Barney.  
  
Vampire Barney: Acted them my Vampire toons.  
  
Vampire Toons: Yes Master.  
  
Alexander: Guys let power up.  
  
Vinnie, Binky, Abe: Right  
  
They begun to fight but Vampire Babs just spot Binky and Bite her.  
  
Binky: ARRRRRGED!  
  
Alexander: Oh no Binky gerr that dose it Vampire Barney now time face your wrath I am going to use my sword to sick in side your heart and destroy it.  
  
Vampire Barney: Nooo my Vampire servants get him.  
  
But he was too quick for them and put the sword through Barney heart.  
  
Alexander: Check meat and game over Barney you lose.  
  
Vampire Barney: ARRRRRGED!  
  
When Vampire Barney was gone Baby Bop, BJ and the Toons returned to normal.  
  
Fifi: We are normal, My love you have save us.  
  
Bugs: Three chars to Alexander and the LFA.  
  
Loony Toons, Tiny Toons, Anamaniacs, BJ, and Babe bop: Hip hooray!  
  
Babe Bop and BJ: We are freed for Evil Barney.  
  
Alexander: But there is more adventures for us to battle.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
Alexander and Fifi LaFume was friends.  
  
When I was watching the movie From Dust to Dawn it expire me to write this fan fiction. 


End file.
